O mundo está girando
by Mademoiselle Princess
Summary: Ela movia o destino como quisesse. Estava em suas mãos fazer o que quisesse, naquela estação. NaruSaku psicodélico, Alice centred e Noruniru música de bônus, XD


**_Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. A história sim. ^^_**

**_Fic completamente inesperada que acabei de escrever. E postarei, para a alegria da nação. HAHA. Essa fic engloba mais dois animes kami-sama no Memochou e Mawaru Penguindrum. (Dois da nova temporada, então ainda estão sendo postados)_**

**_De kami-sama no Memochou, só peguei a Alice. Se quiserem saber quem ela é, googleiem, rs. Recomendo o anime em que a Alice protagoniza uma detetive NEET. Lá ela é boazinha, rs._**

**_E Mawaru, tirei a OP abaixo, música que eu estou completamente viciada e em qual baseei a história. E também o Penguindrum, que significa o tambor pingüim, que não é um tambor aqui, rsrsrsrs. Aconselho demais a assistirem o anime, é realmente muito bom. _**

**http:/*www.*youtube.*com/*watch?*v=f7JmuM2x-94&*feature=related(tirem os asterísticos e aproveitem)**

**_Espero que pegue. ^^ E que gostem da musica que eu viciei. ^^_**

**_Fic NaruSaku psicodélico, mas centrada na Sakura do que tudo. Se não prestar atenção perde o bonde. Rs._**

**_Boa leitura!_**

* * *

><p>Sons indefinidos. Barulho. Pessoas. Pessoas. Pessoas. Saltos subindo a plataforma, saltos indo de um lado para o outro, desesperados. Saltos corriam. Pessoas. Pessoas. Pessoas. Entravam, saíam, esperavam, olhavam o movimento, assim como Alice. Na janela com vidro fumê ela via aquela paisagem todos os dias. Estava presa aquilo. Ficava ali, observando o movimento e sem atrapalhar o segurança que não a via. E que estava sempre dormindo silenciosamente. Seu urso estava debaixo do braço, enquanto dali de cima ela via tudo aquilo pairar ao seu redor. Servia-lhe de inspiração. Por fim, voltou os olhos ao papel em branco a sua frente e começou a escrever:<p>

_Kurukuru mawaru Kimi no hitomi_

Circulando e circulando, seus olhos vagam ao redor

_Sagashite mawaru eki no houmu_

Procurando pelas plataformas das estações

_Hibiku fanfàre_

O som de uma fanfarra ao longe.

Barulho. Movimento. Baderna. Cidades, estações, plataformas. Barulho. E tinha a perseguição. Ela via, ela apenas observava o que aquela mulher desesperada passava, e sabia de quem ela estava tentando escapar. Não tinha nenhuma expressão. Ela sabia o que a mulher segurava, as lágrimas e o desespero da cena passiva a alimentavam. Sorria e calmamente concentrada no seu lugar, continuou a escrever:

_Garagara on to tateru_

Os clamores desta cidade

_Machi toriaezu imi wo sagashite_

Abafam o som, mas por enquanto

_Mita no mousugu kieru hazu_

É melhor eu tentar prestar atenção

_No Sekai ni_

Pois o mundo está para acabar.

Sakura saiu do trem-bala visivelmente abalada. Segurava um diário molhado entre as mãos, via aquilo como uma premunição e começou a chorar. _"Naruto... Me desculpa."_ Sussurrou para si mesma e Alice escreveu:

_Gomen ne..._

Me desculpe...

_Mou unidoto aenai youna_

Eu tive essa estranha sensação

_Sonna ki ga shite _

De que nunca mais iria te ver.

E de repente, um esbarrão e os objetos se inverteram. A mulher loira arregalou os olhos e Sakura segurou o objeto entre as mãos, visivelmente confusa.

-O que é... Isto? – Perguntou, encarando a mulher a sua frente.

Alice gargalhou alto e escreveu:

_Unmei ga warau_

O destino está rindo de nós.

A mulher apenas abaixou os ombros, esgotada.

-Não há mais tempo... Obrigada. Apenas... Corra com isto. O mais longe que puder... Sem sair da estação. – E a jovem desapareceu aos poucos, fazendo Sakura arregalar os olhos e olhar ao redor, vendo que ninguém tinha percebido a morte da mulher.

Até que homens se reuniram um pouco longe de si e ela segurou a pequena bola com uma figura de pingüim no centro nas mãos e se levantou, correndo até a sala de segurança. Mas foi percebida antes disso, e desesperada, começou a dar voltas pela estação. Ciclo vicioso. Alice deu um sorriso demoníaco. A garota tinha acabado de perder o controle, havia se desesperado que nem a outra mulher. Mas quem disse que o destino não poderia ser diferente?

_Rinkai ten toppa shitenda_

Eu já passei do ponto onde não há mais retorno.

_Genkai wa sudeni satte_

Bem distante do meu limite.

_Zettai teki shihai datte _

Mesmo que o controle absoluto tenha

_Houkai_

Desmoronado.

Com as mãos tremendo, pegou seu celular e discou o número rápido, levando o celular ao ouvido enquanto corria. Após parar e olhar de um lado pro outro dentro da multidão, se surpreendeu ao ouvir o toque que conhecia a poucos metros dali. Virou para o lado, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e gritou:

-NARUTOOOO! – E o garoto se virou, ela apenas correu até ele e se jogou nos seus braços.

-Não vá. Apenas não vá. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido e ele retribuiu o abraço.

Até que aquela voz atingiu novamente seu cérebro.

"_Não solte o Penguindrum. Ou o mundo irá acabar. Fuja com o Penguindrum, mas não saia da estação. Se atingir as mãos inimigas, você morre. Se passar a bola para alguém você morre. Fuja com o Penguindrum." _E Sakura ao invés de ficar feliz por ter parado a partida de quem realmente amava, começou a chorar. Alice tirou o microfone especial e escreveu:

_Shumatsu riron wa kijou no_

O fim do mundo não é nada

_Kouron de shika naitte_

Além de uma simples hipótese.

_0 To 1 no Sekai sen no hate Kara_

Ainda existe um mundo formado por 0 e 1 e eu

_Sakebu yo, sakebu yo, sakebu yo..._

Estou chorando do outro lado dele...

E Sakura se soltou de Naruto e fugiu. Sabia para onde. O objetivo era chegar viva até a sala de segurança. E conseguiria. Ele estaria lá, a esperando. Ela sentia. Até que, outro esbarrão. Agora em um homem bruto e corpulento, que apenas tirou a arma que carregava no coldre com a face transformada em raiva e Sakura arregalou os olhos. Alice achava que estava bom por hoje. Terminou a letra em quatro linhas. O destino estava sempre em suas mãos. Do outro lado da estação, um garoto loiro procurava uma moça de cabelos róseos de cima abaixo desesperadamente. Até que viu uma multidão se formar em volta de alguma coisa e seguiu até lá, com receio, porém determinado. Mas afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Alice abraçou seu urso doentiamente e via o desfecho da cena de hoje. Certamente amanhã seria outro dia.

_Mousugu_

Tenho a sensação

_Kimi ga ai ni kuru youna_

Que você virá me ver em breve.

_Ki ga shite_

Então eu estarei esperando

_Boku wa me wo tojiru_

Com os meus olhos fechados.

* * *

><p>Nossa. Muito tenso, né? Sim, a Sakura Fail, literalmente. Não tenham raiva da Alice, é apenas minhas mente louca que a imaginou assim, XD eu apenas precisava escrever essa história. E ficou perfeita demais para eu não postar, XD<p>

Espero reviews, bons ou ruins, críticas ou elogios.

_~Beijos de princesa~_


End file.
